The Unexpected Christmas Gift
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: I know that Cristmas passed, but here is a Tomoyo x Sakura love on Christmas. Sakura invited Tomoyo to spend Christmas together and Tomoyo will receive an unexpected gift. Please read and review


[Ccs-fic][Yuri] "The Unexpected Christmas Gift"  
  
  
Hi!!!! Christmas is approaching and I want to give a present to the Tomoyo x   
Sakura fans. This story is my gift to all of you whom like/love this   
beautiful couple.  
I hope that you will like it  
I will see you at the end of the story.  
  
  
******  
The always present disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha   
and the other companies that have the respective rights. This story was made   
for fun, and for contributes to the Tomoyo x Sakura relationship.  
Don't sue/kill/e-mail with spam to me  
  
*******  
  
"The Unxpected Christmas Gift"  
  
  
"Wow!! It's snowing!!!" Sakura said happily as she saw the snow falling over   
Tomoeda.  
  
"Of course, Sakura-chan. Christmas is approaching," Tomoyo said smiling to   
her.  
  
"What will you do for Christmas, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe I will stay in my house," Tomoyo said to her.  
  
"But your mother is on a business trip, you will be alone for Christmas. Do   
you want this?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Before meeting you, I had many Christmases alone so   
I'm used to it," Tomoyo said smiling to her.  
  
"No, I don't want my best friend having a lonely Christmas. You will stay   
with me on Christmas, okay?" Sakura said taking Tomoyo's hand into her own.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"No, you aren't a bother. You're my friend, I want you with me on Christmas.   
I will call you later, all right?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I will see you later, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling.  
  
"Thank you..." Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said and left.  
  
As Sakura was out of sight, Tomoyo laid a hand over her heart.  
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered and headed home.  
  
  
**********  
  
Tomoyo was in her house looking for something that she could give to Sakura.  
  
"I wish to give Sakura-chan the greatest Christmas present," Tomoyo said,   
excited.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Tomoyo picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi, mother!!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the meeting is harder than I thought, so I don't know if I will   
be with you for Christmas," Sonomi said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, mom, Sakura-chan invited me to her house for Christmas," Tomoyo   
said happily.  
  
"Reallly!? I'm so glad. I just hope that you will enjoy it," Sonomi said,   
excited.  
  
"I'm sure that I will enjoy it," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, I will call you later. Ah, Tomoyo one thing..." Sonomi said.  
  
"What, mom?"  
  
"Maybe on Christmas your wish will come true," Sonomi said.  
  
"Mother..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I must go now, I will call you later, Tomoyo. Bye," Sonomi said  
  
"Bye, mom," Tomoyo said and hung up the phone.  
  
Tomoyo looked to the box that was under the influence of the Shield card,   
she opened it and looked to the eraser that Sakura gave her.  
  
"She gave me this eraser, it's the first thing she gave to me. She changed   
my life, I never felt alone after met her. She is...she is...like an angel   
that filled my heart with joy. How many times I wished to make her happy?   
Many times. I would like to hear her saying 'I love you, Tomoyo-chan' but   
can be possible? Could she love me as I love her? In that way?" Tomoyo   
said as she was looking to the eraser.  
  
"Can my wish be fullfilled?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura was busy looking at the Christmas tree.  
  
"Hoe. I think that needs a little more decoration...to make it better," Sakura   
said.  
  
She looked for the Christmas' decorations. After a while of looking she   
accepted defeat.  
  
"Hoeeee!! There's nothing to make the tree a little better!" Sakura   
exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you so angry, kaijuu?" Touya said.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu and I'm angry because there are no good decorations for the   
tree," Sakura said.  
  
"Why don't you go shopping?" Touya asked.  
  
"Good idea, but I don't have much money and besides I must buy Tomoyo's   
gift," Sakura said.  
  
"Why don't ask dad? I'm sure he will lend you some money," Touya said.  
  
"But dad is out of the town because of his work. Do you know when he will   
come back?" Sakura asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know. Today is December 23th and he hasn't called yet." Touya said.  
  
"Great. And you don't have some money? I will pay you later, I promise,"   
Sakura pleaded to her brother.  
  
"Why I must give money to a kaijuu?" Touya said joking.  
  
"Oniichan....." Sakura was losing her temper.  
  
"Okay, I will. But I don't promise nothing. I must buy a gift for Yukito."   
Touya said.  
  
"Thanks!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Sakura went to her room and looked for her money box and checked.  
  
"I have some money but I would like to have a little more," Sakura   
whispered.  
  
Touya entered to her room.  
  
"Well, I checked my money box. Here, there's some money you can have, but   
don't spend it all," Touya said as he gave money to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, oniichan!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Sakura received the money.  
  
"Well, I must go to buy Yukito's gift. If you will go shopping do it now,   
the snowfall will getting worse according to the news," Touya said.  
  
"Sure, I will go after I get ready." Sakura said.  
  
Touya left the room. Sakura went to her dresser and looked for her coat.  
  
"Why do you need more money? It's enough, what you have," Kero-chan said  
  
"I know that, but I'm sure that Tomoyo-chan will give me a greatest gift   
because she is rich," Sakura said.  
  
"Maybe, but Tomoyo must think that your gift is that you invited her to the   
house," Kero-chan said.  
  
"Do you really think that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes," Kero-chan said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, bye!" Sakura said as she left her room.  
  
******  
  
Tomoyo was in one of the malls of Tomoeda. She was looking a gift for   
Sakura; behind her were her bodyguards.  
  
She looked thorugh the stores but she didn't find anything.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit her.  
  
"I know what I can give to Sakura-chan," she thought.  
  
She entered to the store, she bought the gift and left the store.  
  
"Well, I'm ready," she said to her bodyguards and then left.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura entered the mall and looked for a gift.  
  
"Will I find a gift for her?" Sakura thought to herself.  
  
After a while, she bought the decorations for the tree but she didn't find   
a gift for Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoe, I haven't found anything for her. I would like to give her something   
special, but what? I want to give her two gifts. I have one already but I   
need the other," Sakura whispered.  
  
She looked the mall one more time and suddenly she looked at one store and   
found something interesting.  
  
"I will buy it," Sakura said.  
  
She bought the gift and left the mall.  
  
********  
  
The next day...  
  
Tomoyo was wrapping the gift for Sakura.  
  
"It's done, I'm sure that Sakura-chan will like it," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
She looked through the window.  
  
"It seems the snowfall will be worse," Tomoyo thought.  
  
She picked the telephone and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! How are you?" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Can you go to my house right now? The news said the snowfall will get   
worse," Sakura said.  
  
"Sure! I'll be right there," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll wait for you," Sakura said.  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Bye, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said and Tomoyo hung up the phone.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the gift and left the room.  
  
  
******  
  
Sakura was alone in the house, her brother went to Yukito's house to give   
the gift. She looked at the clock, she was nervous.  
  
"Please, come, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered.  
  
The time seemed eternal for Sakura; she looked through the window, the   
snowfall was getting worse.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura rushed to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hi, kaijuu," Touya said.  
  
"Oniichan..." Sakura said losing her temper.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't go to home. The road is blocked by the snow and   
Yukito asked me if I could stay with him because he is alone as well. Do   
you mind?" he said to Sakura.  
  
"No. I don't," Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks, kaijuu," Touya said and hung up.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Suddenly she heard the bell of the door.  
  
"It's must be Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
She went to the door and opened it.  
  
Tomoyo was stood there with a coat and a scarf. She was holding Sakura's   
gift in her hands.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Please come in," Sakura said and let Tomoyo in.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"Let me get your coat and scarf. I will make something hot for you, you're   
cold," Sakura said as she grabbed the coat and scarf.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said.  
  
Tomoyo looked to the tree, it was incomplete.  
  
Sakura went with a cup of hot milk.  
  
"You can drink this. It will make you better," Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she took the cup.  
  
Tomoyo drank the milk and felt her body warming up.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, thanks Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"Can you help me to decorate the tree?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo said.  
  
Both girls went to the tree and placed the decorations. After a time they   
completed the decorating.  
  
"Now, it's beautiful," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, now the tree is beautiful," Tomoyo said, smiling as well.  
  
"What can we do now? There's still time before Christmas," Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. I could make the food for the dinner," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"It's not neccesary. I did the food but I don't know what to do now. We're   
alone and my father will not come home," Sakura said.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said.  
  
"We could sleep," Tomoyo suggested again.  
  
"Are you tired Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Could be," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Let's sleep then," Sakura said and went to her room to pick a blanket, a   
pillow and Tomoyo's gift.  
  
When Sakura appeared in the main hall, she looked to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was   
placing her gift under the tree.  
  
Without saying a word Sakura placed her gift as well.  
  
"Let's go to sleep, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
Sakura placed the pillow on the couch.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo-chan. This blanket will cover us," Sakura said as both   
girls went to the couch. Tomoyo was the first to sleep.  
  
Sakura smiled and stroked Tomoyo's hair.  
  
"She is always smiling. Even sleeping," Sakura thought to herself.  
  
She took Tomoyo in her arms and went to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Tomoyo woke up in Sakura's arms and blushed furiously.  
  
"She is embracing me. I'm feeling her arms around me. But she is embracing   
me because I'm her friend," Tomoyo thought sadly.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. I was tired because I was doing your gift," Tomoyo said to   
Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go to eat, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura suggested.  
  
Both girls went to eat the food that Sakura made. After that Tomoyo started   
to clean up the dishes.  
  
"It's not neccesary, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I wanted to help you," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"Then I'll help you," Sakura said and both girls finished cleaning the   
dishes.  
  
After that both girls sat down looking to the tree.  
  
"Your brother isn't coming Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, he's at Yukito's place," Sakura said.  
  
"And your father?" Tomoyo asked again  
  
"He will not come, he will spend Christmas with a friend of his," Sakura said.  
  
"There we're alone," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes, but I don't mind. You're with me and I'm sure this Christmas will be   
special," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, it will be special," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Your mother was with you for the past Christmas?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, the Christmas that I had before she was with me. I said that I was   
alone because I wanted a friend with me. My father rarely came to see me on   
Christmas, he is busy all the time," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking you. I didn't know that," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It's okay. I'm so glad that you invited me for Christmas," Tomoyo said.  
  
Suddenly Kero-chan appeared out of nowhere and shouted.  
  
"IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
"Hoe!!!!! Kero-chan, don't scare us this way!!!!" Sakura screamed to him.  
  
"I want the cake!!" Kero-chan retorted  
  
"You will have your cake, but let me give Tomoyo-chan my gift, first," Sakura   
said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the two.  
  
The phone rang and Sakura picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Yukito-san! How are you? Merry Christmas!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you and Tomoyo-chan," Yukito said.  
  
"Do you know Tomoyo-chan is with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, To-ya told me."  
  
"Oniichan is with you? I want to wish him Merry Christmas," Sakura said.  
  
"Of course, I will pass it him," Yukito said and Touya picked the phone.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sakura."  
  
"Merry Christmas, oniichan."  
  
"Say Merry Christmas to Tomoyo-san," Touya said.  
  
"Yes, I will," Sakura said happily.  
  
"I must go, Merry Christmas, kaijuu," Touya said and hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Sakura hanged the phone and Kero-chan was almost crying.  
  
"What happened Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's midnight and you don't give MY CAKE!!" Kero-chan said crying.  
  
"Okay, okay, I will do it," Sakura said.  
  
Sakura went to the kitchen and pulled the cake out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Here's your cake. Merry Christmas, Kero-chan," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Waiii. Thanks and Merry Christmas, Sakura and Tomoyo," Kero-chan said as he   
grabbed the cake.  
  
"Thanks, Kero-chan. Merry Christmas to you," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Kero-chan left the main hall and went to Sakura's room to eat his cake.  
  
"Kero-chan, don't mess up my room!!!" Sakura shouted to him.  
  
"Don't worry," Kero-chan said to her.  
  
After he left Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but he wanted his cake," Sakura said.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
Sakura smiled to her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling as well.  
  
Both girls went to the tree and grabbed their gifts.  
  
"It's for you, Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as she received the gift.  
  
"I just hope that you like it," Tomoyo said nervously.  
  
Sakura unwrapped the gift and she was surprised. It was a bear holding a   
picture of Tomoyo and Sakura smiling.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura said happily.  
  
"I know this gift isn't expensive. But I bought the materials and I did by   
myself. You had given me a lot and I know that I will never be able to pay   
what you did for me. This bear expresses what you mean to me. You gave me a   
beautiful Christmas," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
Sakura smiled with tears.  
  
She grabbed Tomoyo's gift.  
  
"It's for you, Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as she wiped her   
tears.  
  
Tomoyo recieved the gift and unwrapped it. It was an doll. It was an angel   
doll.  
  
"It's not expensive either. And this doll is my gift to you, you mean so   
much to me," Sakura said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo's tears ran freely through her cheeks.  
  
"It's a beautiful gift. Thanks, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, crying.  
  
Sakura embraced Tomoyo.  
  
"I have one more gift for you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
"Another one Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said as she stopped her crying.  
  
"Yes, this one is more special," Sakura said as led herself and Tomoyo under   
a mistletoe.  
  
Sakura took hold of Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I will tell you the real reason why I invited you to my home.   
You were there when I needed something, anything. But I wanted to tell you   
that finally I found out the real meaning of your words...of what you were   
going to tell me when we would be older. I looked into my heart and I found   
that I felt the same as you. I'm in love with you, you filled the void that   
existed in my heart. You're an angel like the doll...the most beautiful   
angel that I had ever known. I love you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura finished her   
confession and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were open wide, she hardly believed what Sakura said. Her   
deepest wish was fulfilled, Sakura was in love with her. Once again tears   
ran freely through her cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said crying.  
  
Sakura came closer and kissed Tomoyo softly on the lips. Tomoyo closed her   
eyes as she felt Sakura's kiss.  
  
After a long time they broke the kiss.  
  
"I really love you, Tomoyo-chan. I want you kiss me because we're under the   
mistletoe," Sakura said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"You gave me my first kiss. I will make you happy," Tomoyo said as she   
kissed Sakura.  
  
After that the two embraced tightly.  
  
"My confession is my second gift to you. You will never pass a lonely   
Christmas anymore. You will never be alone nevermore. I will be with you   
forever," Sakura said.  
  
"You gave me the most beautiful gift that I ever had," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Both girls kissed each other again. After that the phone rang and Sakura and   
picked up.  
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Merry Christmas, my daughter," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Merry Christmas, father!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I'm sorry for not be with you, I just hope that you're not alone," Fujitaka   
said to her.  
  
"No, I'm not alone, Tomoyo-chan is with me," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"I'm glad. Please say Merry Christmas to Tomoyo-san for me, please?"  
  
"Of course I will, dad," Sakura said.  
  
"I must go now. I will be there when the road is not blocked. Bye and Merry   
Christmas, Sakura," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, father," Sakura said and hung up.  
  
"My father and brother wish you a Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said   
as she turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I'm tired, Tomoyo-chan. Can we go to sleep?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Of course, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said and both went to the couch. Tomoyo   
pulled the blanket covering both of them.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan, and I love you," Sakura said as she was holding   
Tomoyo in her arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan, and I love you too," Tomoyo said as she kissed   
Sakura.  
  
After a time both girls were slepping with a smile on their faces and   
holding each other.  
  
  
  
OWARI (The End)  
  
  
******  
  
Some notes:  
  
1º Both girls are 10 years old.  
  
  
Well, finally I did this story and I wanted to make a sweet Christmas fic   
and of course love fic between Tomoyo and Sakura. I think that I made it   
very mushy. I really love write about them.  
  
I wish all of you a very special Christmas and a happy new year.  
  
Merry Christmas to all of you!!!!  
  
Until the next one!!!!!  
  



End file.
